


Secunda: Origins of Nox

by Eir_rose39



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bretons (Elder Scrolls), Cyrodiil (Elder Scrolls), Elder Scrolls Lore, F/M, Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eir_rose39/pseuds/Eir_rose39
Summary: This will be a place where short stories relating to Nox's parents are posted.  Young Nox may make an occasional appearance.  More for fun and playing with character ideas.
Kudos: 1





	Secunda: Origins of Nox

Geon combed his dark hair back and took one more glance in the mirror at himself. He couldn’t tell if he looked ridiculous or not. Underneath his nice shirt he wore his leather armor and on his feet he wore his trusted boots, but he did try to appear decent. He wanted everything to be perfect for his love.

As if on cue, he heard the front door open and his wife call out, “Geon are you home?” He shrugged at his own reflection and headed downstairs.

The Breton man stepped down the stairs in total silence, as was habit, and arrived at the bottom to see his lovely Nonette putting away her cloak. In the firelight she was stunning, her honey colored hair wrapped in a loose ponytail that fell past her shoulders, contrasting her blue working dress. Geon loved how her ears were a little pointed and her face was more angular, like her high elf ancestors, contrasting his pale skin and more Nordic ones. Her hands were small and nimble, especially when wrapped around her pregnant belly. 

“You are a stunning woman, Nonette,” he said, making her jump.

“Geon! You shouldn’t scare me like that,” Nonette laughed. She looked at him up and down, her blue eyes finally meeting his own. “Why are you dressed like that? You look...” she paused to smile. 

“Well,” he grinned, stepping up to her and taking her hands. He pulled them up to his lips and kissed them softly. “Tonight is a special night, and I wanted to treat you.”

“What’s so special about tonight?” Blush crept across Nonette’s face as Geon embraced her, sneaking a kiss on her cheek. “You’re acting so strange!”

“Is it strange to love my wife?” Geon slid around and held her from behind, his hands resting on hers as her hands rested on her belly. She leaned back into him, turning her head to him as her head rested on his shoulder. “Tonight is the eighth of Sun’s Dusk…”

Nonette gasped. “The Moon Festival would be happening!”

“Precisely,” Geon kissed her forehead and rocked her. “Your favorite holiday from your childhood. I know I couldn’t ever recreate what you grew up with, but with the baby coming in a month I wanted to spend at least one special night with you before we become real parents.”

Nonette grasped his hands in hers as she smiled. “You always remember these things. And every night with you is special.” she looked up and kissed him before asking “So what did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking we could bring dinner up to the wayshrine nearby. It’s an open sky there, and we can see Secunda in all her beauty.” 

“That sounds perfect,” she replied. “What about your mother?”

“Out with friends tonight so we don’t have to worry. It will be just you and me.”

Nonette stepped away and retrieved the cloak she had just hung up. “Then let us go!”

Geon stepped into the kitchen and grabbed a small sack he prepared in advance. He returned to find Nonette holding his cloak for him. She helped him slip it on and the two were out the door moments later.

They left the gate as sunset was the most vibrant, which lifted both of their spirits. Geon held Nonette’s hand as they went off the trail towards the wayshrine. 

“The sky was this color when we left that cave,” Nonette commented. “I remember this shade of red.”

Geon looked at it more closely. “I suppose it was! I’m surprised you remember that.” 

“I kept saying to myself if I ever escaped I wanted to drink in every color I could. That much darkness… I thought I would never get out of there. Then this handsome fellow comes out of the shadows,” she said, giving his hand a squeeze.

Geon blushed. “You were smart to talk those vampires down as long as you did. I’m glad I met you alive.”

“That means a lot,” Nonette quieted herself, “coming from a Whisper.”

Geon turned and kissed her. “You’re going to get me in trouble.”

“I already have. You’re lucky your masters haven’t cut you out of the work.”

“Well I’m more than a novice, which means I’m hard to get rid of, and besides, they only found out about you after we made our vows.” Geon shrugged. He had received quite the verbal beating for that, but he didn’t care. He was careful to marry her in secret, and honestly thought he could get away with being her lover in secret, until she became pregnant. It wouldn’t be right, he knew, to live a life separate from her. 

“Do they know we were seeing each other for two years?”

“Maybe.” Geon smirked. Nonette laughed. 

“How have things been with my mother?” he asked. Nonette had lived on her own for years in Chorrol, trying to start over with busywork since she left her home country. She moved in with his mother Marelle in the house he grew up in, the house his family had since the Oblivion Crisis, when she found out she was with child.

“She’s been wonderful. I think she is as excited as we are for the baby.” 

“Good! Good.”

“What did you pack for dinner anyway?”

“You’ll see when we get there,” Geon winked.

The sky began to go purple and blue as the sun fell, revealing the first of the stars. They arrived at the wayshrine, its pillars bright in the darkening air. 

“This shrine is to Akatosh, right?” Nonette asked. She let go of Geon’s hand and wandered between the pillars, admiring the whole shrine. Geon looked up and spotted a fellow Whisper, his dark elf friend Ulain, watching from the trees. He gave him a nod to let him know all was well. Ulain was there to make sure they were safe and allow them a moment. 

“Akatosh, yes,” Geon responded. He stepped forward and removed his cloak for them to sit on.

“Won’t you get cold? It’s getting chilly lately.”

“Seeing you warms my heart, I will be fine.”

“Smooth talker,” Nonette blushed as she sat down. Geon sat beside her and opened the sack he had prepared.

“I went out and got some fresh goods. Some Eidar cheese, a fresh loaf of bread from that baker, some Surilie grapes…”

“Geon! These aren’t cheap!”

“I’m not going to celebrate my darling’s favorite holiday with cheap food! What kind of a loving protective husband would I be if I did that?” he said as he handed her some cheese.

“Well, if you insist…” Nonette responded before reaching over him to grab a grape and pop it in her mouth. She looked at his surprised face and both broke out into laughter.

The two spent the next hour talking and catching up. Geon’s work often took him away from Nonette, and he was blessed by how patient she was with him. Nonette was so independent that his work taking him away did not bother her as much, but they both loved the times they did have together. They knew how to make each other laugh and how to talk about serious things, and their trust in each other ran deep. Geon fell in love with her again every day. 

“Look!”

Nonette pointed up as Secunda came into view above them, shining her beautiful moonlight down on the lovers. Geon looked up and enjoyed its beauty, but his eyes fell back to Nonette. Her delight as she watched the moon was the most beautiful part of her to him. She loved life in a way he never would have seen without her. For all her own hardships, she never gave up this part of her.

Geon would do anything to see her like this every day if he could. This night was perfect because she was there.

In the wilds, by the shrine, the sky was alive and bright. The two laid back and drank it all in. Geon pointed out the constellations as he found them and Nonette told him her memories of celebrating the Moon Festival. She kissed him deeply, and he kissed her, their love blessed by the moonlight.

The two began to shiver after some time and decided it was time to head back. Geon held her close to help guide her back, as well as keep her warm. Their hearts were swollen with joy. Upon returning home they found Marelle had made a small cake in the shape of a circle, with a note saying “Shaped like the moon for your Moon Festival!”

“Your mother is so sweet,” Nonette sighed as she sat down by it. Geon stood by her and she rested her head against his stomach as he held her close. 

“She is.”

“And she bakes such delicious things! I hope for your sake the baby inherits your mother’s cooking.”

Geon laughed. “Gods, I hope it does too. Yours or mother’s. Mother has mentioned how nice it is to cook with you.”

“I love cooking with her,” Nonette said as she got up to get plates for the cake. “She was telling me the other day how it’s nice to have someone who knows the difference between flour and sugar!”

“That was only once!”

Nonette returned and sliced the cake before they sat down to eat it. Tiredness swept over Geon.

“Geon?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you want a son or a daughter?”

“You know I don’t care, love. As long as it’s healthy.”

“I know… but sometimes I like to imagine the difference. Or what features the baby will have. Gods help us if they’re as quiet as you are!”

Geon barked a laugh. “Gods help us indeed! That would be terrible. They could never leave our sights.”

Nonette finished her slice and leaned back. “You know, of all the Moon Festivals and happy times of the past, everything has been worth the one we celebrated tonight. I wouldn’t give this night for anything.”

Geon leaned over and took her hand. “You are the most incredible woman, Nonette. I want to give you the best life I possibly can.”

“Geon, don’t be ridiculous.” Nonette stood and he stood with her. She pulled him close and embraced him. 

“You have already given me the best life I could ever ask for.”


End file.
